


The House on the Hill

by Elius_ShadowBane



Category: Betrayal at House on the Hill
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elius_ShadowBane/pseuds/Elius_ShadowBane
Summary: My first story worth posting, sorry it's not very good!





	The House on the Hill

The door to the old house swung shut. The flashlight beams bounced off the walls of the hallway. “Doors locked.” Darren proclaimed after tugging on the knob. “Were stuck.”  
Zoe hid behind Mr. Bellows at this. Heather flung herself dramatically into Darrens arms. The Professor muttered under his breath and scribbled notes in his ever present notebook. Vivian thought for a second, then said. “Well, nothing we can do about it. We’ll have to find another way out. There should be a backdoor somewhere.”   
Ox nodded. “Good thinking, honey. We should split up to cover more ground.” before anyone could object, not that anyone had wanted to, everyone had paired off and took a different hallway. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Ox and Zoe crept silently through the halls. Room after room of dust and cobwebs went by with not so much as a peep. Ox opened the door to another room, and was walking through it, when he got a chill on his arm. He turned, and looked at the pale person standing there. Zoe cowered behind him. “Er, hello, sir.” Ox mumbled a greeting,   
“Hello.” the person said, although they heard the words more in their heads than out loud. “You might want to leave soon. The master is back, and he won’t like you creeping around they’re house.”   
“Now wait just a second-” Ox was cut off by the person dissipating. After looking around, he finally said, “Now what on earth was that? And where did Zoe go?”

______________________________________________________________________________

The Professor and Peter were exploring the attic when they came to a pristine white door, so out of place with the rest of the degraded halls. After a bit of jiggling, the Professor forced the door open to find a lab room equally pristine as its door. Well, except for all the blood. After a quick glance around the room, the Professor glanced around the room before hurrying to what seemed to be the source of the blood, an operation table.   
Meanwhile, Peter had frozen in the doorway. Shivers ran down his body as he looked upon the room. It seemed that he could not move his legs, no matter how he tried. His breath came in quick spurts. Just as it seemed he was about to regain control of his limbs, he felt a warm breath on his shoulder.  
The Professor was looking at the dismembered body of the girl on the table. “Well, looks like we found her.” He muttered. He turned around just in time to see the shadow of some creature as it left the room, leaving behind what looked like one of peters limbs. “Ah. That doesn’t seem good.” The Professor picked up a knife from a tray next to the table, and slowly walked towards the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

Darren and Heather stumbled into a room, and collapsed on the bed, not taking their lips off of each other for even a second. They spent a couple minutes like this, until finally they had to come up for air. They were whispering sweet nothings, just lying on the bed, looking at each other. Darren sat back a little, so he could get a better look at her, and did, until a shadow right behind Heather caught his attention. He shoved Heather off of him just in time to save her from a slicing hand, looking more claw than hand.   
The claw whirled over his head as he rolled away, then jumped off the bed and grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be a gun placed on the bed stand. He lifted it, and shot off a couple shots. The creature stumbled, then ran off.   
Darren rushed over to check if Heather was okay. Unfortunately, she seemed not to be. Several parallel slashes ran over her back, gushing blood.  
“Oh my god! Heather! Are you okay? C’mon, we have to get you to safety.” Unfortunately, it seemed that Heather was in shock. She was unresponsive, and the biggest movement she made was to shiver. Her eyes stared off at nothing. No, not nothing. The ceiling. Darren looked up, and cursed. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Gunshots echoed through the house, and several moments later, a scream that was abruptly cut short. Ox looked around, startled, then grabbed the nearest weapon. It was a spear, hanging like decoration on the nearest wall. He whirled around, and then pointed it at the nearest thing that moved. The shadows rippled, and the Professor came out. “Relax, it’s just me. Although it was smart to grab a weapon. I don’t think we are alone in here.”  
“Definitely not,” Ox glanced nervously around the room. “Cmon, lets go find the others.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” The Professor pulled a blood stained map out of his pocket. “Peter was taken by… something… and I that scream sounded like Darrens. I think we should follow this map. See here, there’s an X on that room in the basement. I believe that what’s going on here might be explained in that room.”  
“Alright, let’s get going.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Vivian crept through the basement. An underground lake here, a furnace room there. At every turn, she caught glimpses of something just out of her sight. One of her arms was covered in blood, and in the other, she gripped an axe. She gritted her teeth and glared at the fleeing creature. “Get back here, you #$&!@#%.”  
Eyes glittered in the dark, but it seemed they were in no hurry to confront her.   
She barged into another room. This one had runes etched into in a ring. No, a pentagram. In the middle of the ring, the creature coiled around the feet of two people. At this sight, Vivian almost dropped her axe in surprise.   
“Zoe? What are you doing here? And who is that man?”   
“Im sorry, Vivian. I told you that we shouldn’t come in here. Father doesn’t like people coming in here.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Ox and the Professor crept through the basement until they came to a trail of red dots. The Professor nealt to look at it while Ox kept his spear pointed at the darkness.   
“Its blood,” The Professor stated. “And it’s heading same direction we are.”  
Ox nodded, and the two headed off again. They very quickly came to a door that was hanging slightly ajar. Light leaked out of it, and the blood went under the door. The Professor motioned at the door  
Several seconds later, the door was smashed open as Ox rushed it. A creature jumped in surprise, and was promptly eviscerated by a wild slash.   
A blast of dark energy was hurled from the other side of the room, but dissipated on impact with the spear. The spear hummed and glowed with red energy now. Ox swung it in wide arcs, slicing anything that got too close. The Professor rushed into the room as well, avoiding the monsters. He ran forward, and attacked the man in the black suit. A blade swung, blood was drawn, dark energy crackled.   
The man in the dark suit stumbled backward “Wai-,” he said, but was cut off as the knife plunged downward again. “You don’t know wha-,” at every hit the man took, the house rumbled and cracked.  
Outside, spears of dark energy hurtled into the sky. They coiled around again, and everything went black. The next morning, to the villagers curiosity, the house on the hill was gone.


End file.
